The Madness of It All
by MediocreGermanMaudchen37
Summary: A beautiful wanted gypsy who works for the Dark One finds something she didn't expect to find on her journey to find her lost friend. (Sorry if this summary sucks. I'm not good at these.)


Music played throughout the village. People were everywhere dancing and had a smile on their faces. Strangers hugged, the run flowed, and swords were left at home. The kingdom was finally at peace.

Bobbing and waving thought the crowd a young woman with dark blonde hair looked around at the faces of the people she walked past. Behind her was a multi coloured goat that followed close behind her. He was looking up at the people's faces as well, as if he was doing a second look for the young woman. Then she stopped and looked at a man who was standing on the other side of the dancing circle she found herself in front of. As she looked at the man her heart was shoring. The goat pulled on her white skirt and she waved him off as she looked at the man. He was standing there talking to three other men around him.

His blonde hair could have made Goldilocks hair to shame. His teeth that would appear while he talked shine like pearls from a queen's jewelry collection. He still wore his armor despite the time of peace in the land. She smirked and started to move her feet towards him and her hips moved in ways that would entice the Holiest of men. Then it happened, the two locked eyes. The soldier's baby blue eyes drifted over to her deep green ones. She winked at him and he smirked as he started to walk towards her. When he got within arms reach, she quickly unwrapped the scarf from around her neck and threw it over his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you once last time, Phoebus."

"Come with me. I know of a place where you can be safe. Run away with me."

"Phoebus..."

He moved his face down and captured her lips with his, making her lost for words. Then she felt the goat pulling at her skirt again and this time he beckoning. She turned around to tell him to be quiet but then she saw who was standing behind her. Captain Philip and four of his soldiers. The captain's sword was drawn and pointed at her.

"Well, well, well. Just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

The young woman smirked then quickly threw Phoebus at the five men then started to run. The captain let out a cry of annoyance as she ran, looking back she saw the men picking themselves up and starting to run after her.

"Stop that gypsy!"

The king's men yelled as the ran after the young woman. People moved out of the men's way but they just watched as the beautiful gypsy ran past them and towards the forest. When she reached the clearing right before the forest the woman stopped to look back at the men and to see that her goat was following close behind her. She caught the eye of the captain, she blew him a kiss before she started to run towards the forest once more.

"Don't let her escape!"

The captain bellowed as he watched her run away. Drawing his sword again he saw her standing against a tall tree right on the edge of the woods. He saw the smirk that was on her pink lips and rage filled his body. He was about to order his archer to fire when he watched her look down at her goat. She clicked her tongue at the small animal and it ran into the forest with her hot on the farm animals heels.

Stopping at the tree line of the woods the captain watched as the white skirt of the young gypsy disappeared into the dark shadows of the forest. Her laughter were echoing off of the tree and into the night as she ran. Then the sound of a wolf howling came to the ears of the soldiers. He let out a yell of frustration as she turned to his men.

"You let her get away again!"

He yelled at the four men around him. Those men looked at the ground, trying to avoid the eyes of fury from their captain. Phoebus finally got to the small group and looked around for the young woman.

"Capitan, you are here to get the girl, not have her run away again."

"My deepest apologies, sir."

"I am not the one you will need to beg forgiveness from for your failure. You are to tell Frollo what you have done. Remember you place here, captain. You were brought here to bring that girl to the feet of Frollo. Do not disappoint him."

Phoebus nodded and turned around to walk to the castle. As he walked he put his hand in the satchel that rest on his hip. He pulled out a folded piece of parement. Unfolding it he looked at the parement with a smirk on his face.

Wanted: Esmeralda. Gypsy, thief, murderer, treason. Reward: Three hundred pounds of gold.

Phoebus walked up the the steps of the castle and saw that Claude Frollo was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at him.

"Where is the gypsy girl?"

"Gone, sir. My deepest apologies, your royal-"

"I was told that you would bring her to me. You have failed to have done that, captain."

"Sir, you know how seductive that young woman is. I try the best I can."

Frollo smirked at him as the young captain reached the top of the stair. When the young captain looked at him, he turned to walk away back into the castle.

"Try harder, or that wife of your's will find herself in a jail cell."

"Please, sir. Do not bring Fleur into this."

Phoebus bagged as the Duke walked back towards the large open castle doors. Frollo stopped and turned only his head back to the young man.

"Then bring me the girl."

Frollo told him then walked back into the castle. When he walked across the threshold the doors shut behind him, leaving Phoebus alone on the steps of the castle.

* * *

><p>Finally stopping Esmeralda now stood in the middle of a clearing. She heard the soft giggle of a bell behind her, turning around she watched her goat trot into the clearing and to her side. She smiled down at the goat and it nudged her side in a show of affection.<p>

"Dajli should we go home?"

The goat didn't say anything but he did move his head up and down. Esmeralda went to hold onto the emerald that was around her neck but a voice from the shadows made her stop.

"Not yet dearie. I want what I had you got for me."

A smirk came to her face as she watched Rumplestiltskin step out of the trees. He walked over to her and held out his hand. The girl rolled her eyes and put her hand in the satchel on her hip and pulled out a golden ruby increased cross necklace. The Dark One chuckled and took the necklace from Esmeralda.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to go home now."

"After I tell you what else I need."

"And what is that Rumpy?"

The Dark One glared over at her when she said his nickname that she had given him.

"I need a bag of fairy dust."

"That's so easy, give that job to someone else."

"Not just any fairy dust. I need Neverland fairy dust."

"Neverland. You know I can't return there."

"You can't or you won't?"

Esmeralda glared daggers into the scaled man. He laughed looked back down at necklace in his hands.

"Such a shame. The price I'm willing to pay for this job."

"What is it?"

She demanded taking a step towards Rumplestiltskin. Again the man chuckled at the young woman and smiled at her.

"You know what I am offering, dearie."

"I'll take it."

Rumplestiltskin smiled again and looked down at the goat by Esmeralda's side. The goat glared at the man and he laughed again.

"Tomorrow by sundown. The clock is ticking dearie."

Then with a snap of his fingers, he was gone. Leaving the gypsy and her goat alone in the woods. Hearing another wolf howling Esmeralda looked back down at her companion.

"We'd better get you home before you end up someone's dinner, Dajli."

The goat bahed at her making her laugh. Her hand went up to the emerald that hang and her neck on a gold chain. After a seconds her and Dajli were surrounded by purple smoke, then the pair stood in the middle of a stone walled room. A single wooden door was in the room. The rock walls were covered with purple, gold, silver, and red tapestry. Candles were lit all over the room. Wax dripped down the face of the rocks it sat on from years of use. A vanity sat on one side of the rock wall, with jewelry hanging off of every possible place on the vanity. Next to the vanity were three chest that were overflowing with gold. A large bed rested on the other side of the room with blankets, pillows and furs covering it. On the ground next to the bed was bundle of blankets and furs. On the ground there were clothes and furs covering the rocky terrain. Wooden chests lined one wall that held clothes.

Dajli ran over to his bed next to the large wooden pillar bed. After walking around the bed four times Dajli kneeled down and curled up into his bed. Esmeralda smiled at him and walked over the the vanity and sat down in the stool in front of the mirror. Sitting there she looked into the mirror seeing herself. Bringing her hands to her hair she pushed the few stands that were in her face behind her ears. Her fingers went down the the blue and green beaded earrings, pulling on one of the strands of beaded. Looking behind her in the mirror to see Dajli sleeping in his bed. Sighing she turned around to be facing her bed. Pushing herself off the stool she walked over to her bed and leaded down on the bed face first. After a minute or two she flipped onto her back and looked up at the ceiling of her home. With both hands she pulled a few furs and blankets over herself and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Feeling something pushing on her Esmeralda opened her eyes to see Dajli looking down at her. When he saw that she had awoken he licked her cheek then jumped off the bed and towards the one door leading out of the room. Groaning Esmeralda pulled herself out of bed, letting the furs and blankets fall to the floor and walked over to Dajli. Before opening the door she grabbed a sword from along the wall and put the strap of the selt over her body. Pushing the door open Dajli ran past her and out into the meadow clearing. He ran over the grass and got down and rolled around. When he sat back up he started to gaze on the green grass. Esmeralda smiled as she watched her closest friend enjoy the early morning sunshine.<p>

Esmeralda walked over to a large berry bush that rested on the edge of the clearing. Walking around the bush she picked off the ripe berries and popped them into her mouth as she ate her breakfast. She stopped when Dajli came over to her and pulled on her skirt. Looking down at her friend she smiled at him.

Esmeralda closed her eyes as she put her finger around the deep green jem around her neck. When her eyes opened she found herself standing on a white sand beach. Looking around her green eyes saw that no one was around, then she started to walk towards the jungle with Dajli at her heels. As she walked through the tropical forest she picked berries off of branches as she passed. Stopping after a small walk she smirked and turned around coming face to face young brown haired boy who held out a knife towards her.

"I thought I told to never come back, Esmeralda."

"Since when do I take orders from a child?"

She told him with a smirk. The boy gave a weak laugh as he looked at her. Rolling her eyes Esmeralda moved the blade away from her and pushed it to the ground.

"I'm here on business."

"I have no business with you."

"Oh, I'm not here to deal with you. I'm here for your fairy."

"What do you want from Tink?"

Esmeralda smiled and walked away from the boy. Cupping her hands around he mouth she yelled out into the rainforest.

"Oh Tinker Bell!"

Seconds later a flash of green light rushed past Esmeralda then came back around and stopped in front of the young gypsy face.

"Yes, Tink. I need you to get a bag of fairy dust for me."

She told the small green winged woman. Pulling out a small bag from her satchel. Holding it out for the fairy the bag shank to fairy size. With the bag resting in the palm of her hand Tinker Bell took it and flew away with the bag. Turning around she saw that Peter still stood in the same spot she had left him in.

"I won't be here much longer, don't worry Pan."

She told the boy as she walked over to him with her hands behind her back and a smirk on her face.

"I'll be consorting with the real men of this land if you need me."

She said before walking back towards the beach. She heard Pan laugh before the sound of leafs moving above her in the trees. She got to the beach and looked over the water to see the Jolly Roger out in the lagoon. Smirking Esmeralda waved her hand in the air, sending purple smoke around her then she felt the sand beneath her bare feet turn to a wooden deck. Feeling eyes on her she looked around and as the crew of the Jolly Roger eyes locked on her.

"Oh captain."

Her voice called out as she looked around the ship. Hearing a chuckle from behind her she looked and saw him standing on the helm of the ship. Esmeralda smiled as she walked towards the stairs that he was standing at the top of.

"Men, we are in the presents of a lady. You know better than to stare."

Esmeralda laughed at him as she stood at the top of the stairs and of the ship's captain.

"Captain."

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. His dark blue eyes never leaving her green eyes. The captain let his lips linger on the back of her hand for a moment before letting her have it back.

"Darling, what are you doing here? I thought that you were banished."

"I am here on business. Plus the word of a child means nothing."

She told him devilish grin on her face. Looking up at the man in front of her. He was handsome in a devilish way, he knew he was handsome and that was his downfall. Her eyes wandered to his left hand the metal hook.

"Well, love, how much longer is your business going to keep her here?"

Esmeralda didn't say anything, leaving the pirate to come up with his own answer to his question for her.

"Well darling, let's make the most of your stay here."

"Captian."

She said playfully pushing him away but she grabbed onto the arm of his leather jacket. The devilish smirk played again on his lips as he looked down at her. Grabbing her hand he started to walk towards the door with the sign that read 'Captain's Quarters'. Esmeralda went with him willing and when the door shut behind her she smiled as she pushed him against the now closed door. Wrapping her hands around his neck she pulled his face down to hers. Feeling his hand snake around her wasit, Esmeralda let her hands fall down his chest and pull away at his clothing.

"Getting right into it aren't you, love."

He said with a small laugh as she started to kiss his neck as he spoke. She looked up at him thought her long eyelashes and moved her lips away from his neck. Grabbing hold of his hook she lead him over to the bed and pushed him down to the bed.

"I must leave as soon as Tink bring me my fairy dust."

She explained as she grabbed either side of her skirt and sat on his lap. Hook moved his hand and hook up the sides of Esmeralda, he watched as the goosebumps formed on her skin as his hook moved up her side. With his real hand he started to slowly moved the dark fabric of the blouse that she wore. Propping up on his elbows he started to kiss his way up her stomach, causing more goosebumps to form on his body.

"Captain."

Esmeralda said in a small voice as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back in pleasure.

"Oh, Esmeralda. My beautiful Esmeralda."

He said as he rolled his tongue around on her stomach. With her hands she pushed him back down and kissed him again. Then the sound of fabric ripping as heard through the room and Esmeralda looked down to see that he had used his hook to cut off her blouse.

"Now that's how I like to see you."

"I will need a new one."

He chuckled at her words and pushed her down on the bed then got on top of her.

"Darling if you stay here you'll never need one."

"If I stay here I'll never be paid and I need to what I am promised."

"Whatever could that be more important that staying here with me, love?"

"Whereabouts of someone that I care for dearly. Now when did this turn into a conversation?"

She asked with a smirk on her face. The pirate laughed and captured her lips with his once again. Esmeralda's fingers started to pull at the leather jacket that he still wore and pushed it off of his shoulders. Her hands pushed it down his arms until her shook it off himself. When that was off she started to work on his pants.

"Captain?"

A male voice asked from the other side of the door with a knock that followed. Esmeralda rolled her eyes and watched as Killian got up from his bed and stormed over to the door, almost ripping it off the hinges in his anger. When the door was opened there stood a now crowing in the doorway.

"What is it Mister Smee."

He asked threw his teeth in anger looking down at him. Smee looked into the room and saw Esmeralda sitting on the bed playing with one of her many necklaces that she wore. Killian threw his hook into the wooden door frame in front of Smee's line of vision.

"Mister Smee. I am in the middle of something, what is it that could have waited?"

Smee looked back up at his captain, seeing the anger in his blue as forget me not's eyes.

"Tinker Bell is here for her."

Esmeralda looked up from her fingers hearing Tinker Bell's name. She jumped off the bed and grabbed the shirt that Killian was wearing moments ago. Slipping her arms thought the arm holes and buttoning it up as she walked across the room to Killian and Smee. Placing her hand on the captain's shoulder she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his bearded cheek.

"It's been a pleasure Captain."

She told him as she walked out of his room and down to the deck where she saw Tinker Bell and Dajli waiting for her. When Dajli saw her, he let out a bah, making Tinker Bell look over at the gypsy walking down the stairs.

"Tinker Bell, you wonderful fairy."

She said with a smile as she walked over to the small fairy. The fairy held out the bag for her with her hand on her hip. Esmeralda held out her hand and took the small bag from the fairy. When the bag was in her hand the bag grew in size and now was normal size and full to the brim with fairy dust.

"Thank you Tink."

The fairy nodded and flew away and back towards the land. Esmeralda looked down and saw Dajli standing next to her, then she looked over to see Killian standing above her looking down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Care to continue, darling?"

"Oh, captain. I would love to, but I have a deadline."

She said then her free hand went to her emerald and the purple smoke appeared around her again and within seconds she was off of the Jolly Roger.

* * *

><p>"Rumpy?"<p>

She called out as she walked into the large room of his castle. Peering around the room she saw that he was there, but he wasn't alone. He was with a woman with raven black hair and dressed in riding attire. Rumplestiltskin looked up from the book in his hands to see Esmeralda walking into the room with a bag over her shoulder.

"You're early, dearie."

"I would never dream of keeping you waiting."

She told him with a smile as she placed the bag on the table. Clapping his hands together and letting out a chuckle, he walked over to the bag and opened it. Esmeralda's green eyes stayed on the other woman in the room, she studied the woman's face trying to figure out how she knew her. The other woman was looking at her as well, both of them trying to find out how that somewhere in their mind they knew who they were.

"If that is all, I would like my payment."

"Ah, yes. The whereabouts of your Quasimodo. He is in being held in the kingdom of King George."

"That's it. That's all you have to give me."

"It's better than nothing dearie. Now unless you'd like another task I would suggest you leave."

Esmeralda stood for a minute before turning on her heels and clicking her tongue, telling Dajli to follow her. The goat took one last look at the Dark One before following it's companie. When Dajli was at her side Esmeralda snapped her fingers and left the castle. Now they stood in the middle of the forest again. Looking around she was trying to find out where she was. Turning north she started to walk with Dajli walking with her. As she walked she started to hear men yelling and the sound feet running hard. Stopping she walked up a small hill and waited. What seemed like a minute later a man dressed in a black trenchcoat and a top hat on his head ran by with two soldiers close behind him. Watching what played out below her. The man tripped over a tree root and he rolled onto his back, making his hat off and roll off to the side.

"Dajli, get it."

She whispered to the goat. He trotted down the hill and over to the hat, picking it up with his teeth, then walked back to Esmeralda. Taking the hat from Dajli she placed it on her head and watched the soldiers stand in front of the man on the forest floor.

"You really thought you could get away from us this time, Hatter?"

The man on the ground laughed and looked up at the men. Seeing the look on his face the two men's smiles fell.

"You are in no place to be laughing."

One of the soldiers said then kicked the man in the face. His head whipping back and blood coming from his lips the man looked up at the soldiers with a smile still on his face. Esmeralda quietly made her way down the hill and grabbed a large tree branch. The man watched as she silently got behind the two soldiers.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but this seems a bit unfair."

The soldiers whipped around and saw Esmeralda standing behind them with a smirk on her lips. She winked at them then swung the breach hitting them in the chest knocking them over onto the ground, then she kicked one in the face and hit the other over the head with the large piece of wood. Looking down at the only other conscious person she smiled. The man stood up and saw his hat on her head. Reaching out to grab it Esmeralda took a step back.

"Ah ah ah, is that any way to treat someone who has saved your life?"

The man smirked down at her and let out a sigh, then held out his hand impatiently.

"Thank you ma'am. Now, may I have my hat back?"

Taking it off her head Esmeralda looked down at the dark stain top hat.

"What is your obsession with this hat? It's a plain old hat, or surely it's more than that."

The man laughed at her at kept his hand out and tried to take it from her again, but she moved out of his reach again. A sly smile formed on her face as she looked from the hat up to his face. Staying his face she noticed that he was very good looking, maybe not as good looking as Killian, but attractive all the same. His blue eyes were studying her as well.

"It is much more than just a hat. Now if you'll be ever so-"

Esmeralda laughed and started to walk away from him but he grabbed onto her arm, pulling her into his chest. Letting out a gasp as she hit his chest, the young gypsy looked up up at him with her green eyes. He was still smiling down at her as his other hand snaked around her waist and grabbed his hat from her hand.

"You are as enticing as they say aren't you, Esmeralda?"

A smile formed on her lips as she watched his place his hat back on his head. With her hands now free, they wrapped themselves in his scarf around his neck and pulled his face down to hers.

"What gave me away?"

"It's said that you are truly one of the most beautiful women in this realm. Your choice in jewelry. But what really gave you away are your eyes. Their stunning."

He told her as he put one of the pendants from on of her many necklaces into the palm of his hand, looking at the golden stone. Esmeralda looked down at her jewelry and saw and looked at the necklace and the rings on her fingers, all of which were set with a green jem. She smiled and gave him a small laugh, making him move his hand away from her necklace and letting it fall.

"I see that your reputation lives up to the woman."

Esmeralda let out another laugh as she let her fingers fall from his scarf and let him take a few steps back. He gave her a bow and a tip of his hat.

"Jefferson the name."

"Ah, yes. The Mad Hatter."

"It's Jefferson."

She smile and took a few steps away from him and turned around and walked back up the hill to where Dajli was waiting for her.

"Good, I like Jefferson a whole better anyways."

She told as she grabbed onto the necklace when she stood next to Dajli. Jefferson watched her as the purple smoke surrounded her and then when it cleared the gpsy was gone. He smiled to himself when she was gone.

"So that how she does it."

He said to himself as he took off his hat and threw it on the ground. As the hat began to spin Jefferson looked into the schattle on his side to see that he still had what the Dark One needed. The magic swirled around him and he took a jump into his hat. Then he found himself in the castle of Rumplestiltskin. Walking into the room where the Dark One spun his gold Jefferson saw that he was indeed at his spinning wheel. Rumplestiltskin turned his head and saw Jefferson walking into the room with his satchel in his hand. The Dark One turned in his stool to see the portal jumper walk up to him and hold out the schattel for him.

"One horn of a unicorn."

The scaled man laughed and opened the brown leather bag up and pulled out a black unicorn horn, then gave the bag back to the portal jumper. Jefferson's blue eyes looked over at the small basket that was filled with golden wool. Rumplestiltskin followed the man's eyes and waved his hand in the air.

"Take the whole basket."

Jefferson smiled and did just that. Stuffing the gold into his satchel he looked over at Rumpelstiltskin, who was now placing the horn on the table next to a large bag of fairy dust.

"I see that you ran into my other assistant."

"What other assistant?"

Stiltskin laughed and turned to face Jefferson.

"Why Esmeralda, of course. Who else would I have working for me. Now, I need one other thing before you go."

"What is that?"

"A dragon's tooth."

Jefferson groaned at the Dark One's request but he looked down at his satchel that was filled with gold and smirked.

"You shall have it in less than a week."

Rumplestiltskin let out a laugh as he clapped his hands together and did a little jump.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

**After many people telling me that I should watch this show, I have finally started and I am hooked. And this little jem popped into my mind and here it is. **

**Follow, favorite, review. **

**P.S. I love you if you are reading this :)**

**XOXO**


End file.
